Tony meets Jason 2
Tony meets Jason 2 - The Return of Alice (A.K.A Alice's Return) is the second book in the Tony meets Jason. It's the sequel of Tony meets Jason. Plot 2 Months after the death of Tony and his friends on Camp Crystal Lake, Alice, the only survivor of the first story learns that the body of her boyfriend Tony was not found after it was thrown on her. Therefore she collects the rest of the Tony gang, Alfred, Dr. Stupid, Gads, The Riddler, Andreas, Night Rubber, Timon and Anonymous, and once again enters Camp Crystal Lake to search for Tony's body and to solve the mystery about Jason once and for all, bringing the paper Tony wrote about Jason in the first book with her. After a few hours exploring the camp, Anonymous smells something disgusting from behind the main cabin. At the backside, they finds Tony's body pinned to the wall, smelling rotten due to its age. After the horrible discovery they all tries to find Jason in order to talk to him, but when they not find him, they decides to search for more clues just like Tony and his friends did. Just like 2 months earlier, one by one of the characters gets killed off, first Hedda who gets stabbed in the head with a meat cleaver followed by Gads whose head gets twisted around. After killing Gads, Jason takes out Riddler by blowing his head up with a helium machine before impailing Alfred on a tree limb. After that he kills Timon by impailing his throat with a fireplace poker and then he stabbs Night Rubber under the chin, killing him. After killing Elin by stabbing her in the head, he tries to attack Alice only to get kicked in the nuts. Unable to get Alice, he contiunes with stalking and killing the others, he shots an arrow into Dr. Stupids back causing him to fall into the water and drown, shortly before stabbing Anonymous in the chest and throat. Then he kills off the last member Andreas by first throwing fire on his feat, then stabbing him in the face with a machete. After killing all the gang members except for Alice, he kills a Female cop and the guy who warned the gang to leave Camp Crystal Lake. After killing all but Alice, Alice once again battles her old nemesis before fainting on the ground. When she wakes up, she suddenly is on a hospital getting the news that not only the corpses from the latest gang was found, the corpses from Part 1 was found as well. The book ends with Alice thinking about what to do next. Trivia *This is the second Tony meets Jason story. *The story has the name "Tony meets Jason" even through Tony is dead and only appears in the flashbacks and in the opening prolouge" *In this story, about half of the kills are own created (for example Alfred, Hilda, Riddler), the remaining kills his borrowed from other Friday the 13th (For example Night Rubber and Andreas). *Alice mades her 2nd appearence. *This book concentrates mostly on Alices relationship with Tony. *This book features the characters Alfred, Dr. Stupid and Gads who orginally was going to appear in Tony meets Jason, the first book in the series, they where however moved to this book. Gads orginally got stabbed through a chair with a spear, Dr. Stupid orginally was stabbed in the stomac and Alfred was strangled with barbered wire. Category:Stories